que miedo me da amarte
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: Sasuke ama a naruto en secreto, es el responsable de algunos de sus mas raros sueños pero él no puede saberlo, quiere decirselo, pero ¿lo corresponderan? dedicado a eugenia ojeda
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi tercer fic, espero que les guste... n.n, es mi primer yaoi sasunaru. Va dedicado a Eugenia Ojeda, ¡¡¡si para vos loca!!!

Era una mañana tranquila de esas que se pueden decir aburridas, él estaba sentado en el techo su casa, pensando en la persona que se había convertido en la más importante de su vida. ¿Por qué tenia que ser un él y no una ella?, pero en fin estaba enamorado y debía aceptarlo, quería confesarle sus sentimientos pero temía que lo rechazara y de seguro su orgullo no lo soportaría. Pero su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera a cierto kitsune lo que sentía, por eso ideo un plan para conquistar al rubio, sin tener que confesarle tan pronto sus sentimientos, y saber si al menos tenía una posibilidad...

Era un di normal de entrenamiento, Sakura estaba entrenando con Sai, Kakashi-sensei leía su libro pervertido y Saske trataba de no matar a Naruto, mientras este ultimo insistía en seguir peleando por que el era el futuro hokage, etc., etc., etc...

- Ríndete dobe, sabes que jamás me vencerás- repetía Saske, no quería lastimarlo pero el insistía...

- ¡Nunca me rendiré voy a ser hokage!- Naruto seguía atacando, pero Saske no hacia mas que esquivar- ¡Atacame teme!-

- Solo es una perdida de chacra, no vale la pena...- Ahí estaba su orgullo otra vez arruinando nuevamente su relación con el kitsune.

- Bien se acabo el entrenamiento. Dijo Kakashi-sensei apareciendo en medio de sus alumnos.

- ¡No! ¡Kakashi-sensei déjeme quiero derrotar al teme!-

- Dije que el entrenamiento acabo Naruto no me hagas repetirlo-

- Esta bien, pero me las pagaras teme- Naruto se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, Saske pudo notar que sus palabras habían herido al kitsune, por lo que se propuso alcanzarlo y disculparse, y así lo hizo pero no salio como esperaba...

- ¡Eh! Dobe- llamo el Uchiha

- ¿Qué quieres teme?-

- Yo... esto...- no le salía que decir, Naruto lo miro con desconfianza- ¿Quieres ir a comer al Ichiraku?- "Nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de comer ramen".

- ¿Qué?- "El teme nunca me invita a comer, debe ser una trampa"- No, tengo cosas que hacer-

Saske se quedo helado nunca pensó que le diría que no, debía estar realmente molesto, así que s fue a su casa a meditar un poco, ¿Qué haría?, Naruto era muy distraído como para darse cuanta de sus sentimientos, debía ser mas obvio, sí eso haría, le demostraría cuanto le importaba, actuando diferente.

Esa mañana iba dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan, cuando Kakashi-sensei les dijo que entrenaran juntos pensó que era el momento justo para hacerlo...

- Vamos teme esta vez si te derrotare-

- Dobe... ¿sabes que hoy te ves muy lindo?- "¿Cómo salio eso de mi boca?"

-¿Qué?-No podía creer lo que escuchaba el ¿¿¿teme diciendo le que estaba lindo???

-Sí, eso... que te ves muy lindo- "por favor que no haga repetirlo"

- Saske... ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Cuando este contigo siempre me sentiré bien- "Me siento como un idiota" se replicaba Sasuke mentalmente.

- Teme debes ir a tu casa, creo que estas alucinando- "quizás un cambio tan repentino no fue buena idea..."- Si quieres te acompaño-

- Esta bien...- "cree que estoy enfermo... pero me acompañara a casa " Una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de Uchiha al pensar en esto."Después de todo no fue un día tan malo"

Naruto estaba muy preocupado por el Uchiha así que se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa, cosa que acepto, debe estar realmente mal... pensaba Naruto...

- Bueno ya llegamos, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?- Pregunta Saske, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

- Claro...-

Entran en la casa, Naruto se sienta en el comedor mientras Saske prepara el té. El kitsune mira a su alrededor, ve muchas fotos de la familia de Saske, pero una en particular llama la atención, es una foto de ellos dos, cuando recién comenzaban en el equipo 7, "¿Por qué habrá guardado esta foto?".

- ¿Qué miras tanto dobe?- Saske entra en el comedor con el té.

- Esto... yo estaba mirando esta foto- la acerca a Saske para que pueda verla, este se sonroja al instante aunque ya suponía a que foto se refería- ¿Por qué la guardaste? Creí que ya no la tendrías...-

- Es que me gustaba esa foto- Sasuke se sonrojo sutilmente ante esto su confesión.

- Esta bien...- Naruto no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo con cierta desconfianza, después de todo nunca creyó que el teme fuera de esos que guardan fotos por que les gustan- no tiene nada de malo, no es para que te pongas así, no se lo diré a nadie- Termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que solo el puede dar, o eso pensó Sasuke.

- No es por que me guste la foto que la guarde, es por que...- quería confesarle todo quizás nunca tenga una oportunidad como esa – porque... en esa foto tu te ves tan feliz, no tengo otra foto de ti por eso la guardo...-

- ¿Y para que quieres una foto de mí?-

- Por que yo...- traga saliva esperando que las palabras salgan, cada vez mas colorado- yo te...-

- ¿Tu que?-

- Yo te a...-

Cuando Saske estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, suena el timbre, parece que esta vez no podrá ser pensó Saske, yendo a atender la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

Como ya dije es mi primer sasunaru, espero que les guste en especial a Euge que es re pervertida y le gusta el lemmon, en esta capitulo no hay pero ya lo pondré no te preocupes... y mas te vale que me dejes reviews como todos los que lean este fic...


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: en este fic Itachi no es traidor, pero no vive con Sasuke, aunque no se llevan bien...

Capitulo 2:

Sasuke camino desganado hacia la puerta que había interrumpido su declaración, al abrirla lo sorprende ver a la persona que menos esperaba...

- ¿Itachi? ¿Que haces aquí?-

- Vengo a visitarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Acaso necesito una excusa para visitar a mi hermano favorito?-

- Soy tu único hermano...- Sasuke lo miro asesinamente, queriendo poder estrangularlo como el peor de los gusanos, había interrumpido su momento, y los había arruinado todo, ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como eso? Y el lo arruinaba.

- Por eso eres mi favorito... ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- Antes de que Sasuke pudiera negarse, Itachi ya estaba adentro de la casa, "Seguro que este pervertido me vio venir con Naruto y por eso esta aquí, para arruinarlo todo"

- ¡Naruto! Que alegría verte, no sabia que estarías aquí...- Itachi le manda una mirada picara a Sasuke, que este recibe pero ignora.

- Itachi- san hacia mucho que no lo veía, nunca pensé que lo encontraría en casa del teme...-

- Bueno, después de todo es mi hermanito-

- Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí- Grita Sasuke bastante irritado- Y tu Itachi ¿Para que viniste?-

Itachi suspira- Hermanito no has cambiado... tu sabes que te quiero y que te extraño, solo quería ver como estabas, solo una simple visita y así me recibes...-

- No... En serio ¿a que viniste?- ¬¬

- Creo que será mejor que me valla- responde Itachi fingiéndose afligido, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Itachi-san no se valla, ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu pobre hermano?... tu que al menos tienes uno...- esto ultimo fue un simple murmullo pero Sasuke llego a escucharlo y sintió como si le desgarrara el corazón.

-"Esto solo lo hago para que Naruto no este triste" Es cierto HERMANO (haciendo énfasis en la palabra) no te vallas... lo siento-

- ¿De verdad?- Itachi no podía creer como Naruto había cambiado la opinión de Sasuke hacia él en un segundo.

- Sí, quédate un rato a charlar- "Trágame tierra" pensaba Sasuke, pero Naruto estaba ahí, así que no podía echar a Itachi, solo le quedaba aguantarlo hasta que Naruto se fuera. Fuero más o menos tres horas que para Sasuke parecieron tres mil, pero Naruto se despidió cortésmente de los dos, con su acostumbrada sonrisa zorruna y se fue. Apenas salio Itachi miro a Sasuke y pregunto:

-¿Y bien hermanito, cuando le dirás lo que sientes por el?- Itachi sonreía entre maliciosa y cortésmente.

Sasuke no podía creer que su hermano se halla dado cuanta ¿Acaso era tan obvio?, como sea no iba a ceder ante Itachi, pero lo sonrojado que estaba no ayudaba a mentir- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió secamente.

- Yo sabia que solo fingías para que Naruto no estuviera triste... pero en serio, debes decirle lo que sientes por él, recuerda que nuestra madre decía "Mañana puede ser muy tarde"-

- Lo se... pero tengo miedo...- Extrañamente Saske sintió una repentina confianza hacia su hermano que no había sentido desde pequeño, ya que nunca le contaba sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus miedos a nadie, pero con Itachi siempre había sido distinto, siempre le sacaba la verdad, así sea a golpes...

- No te preocupes tanto...- Itachi se acerco a Saske y le dio un suave abrazo fraternal.

Saske carraspeo –No te tomes tantas confianzas...- Lo miro notoriamente molesto.

- Ah se me olvida que eres un amargado...- Admitió Itachi antes de soltarlo.

- Usuratonkachi- Fue todo lo que respondió antes de echarlo "Sutilmente" de la casa, para darse una ducha e irse a dormir, después de todo había sido un día largo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde como de costumbre, Sakura y Naruto miraban el agua bajo el puente, Sai dibujaba, y Saske miraba disimuladamente a Naruto...

- ¡Uchiha bastardo ven aquí!- Grito Sai al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía la atención del pelinegro, pero ni Naruto ni Sakura se dieron cuenta por lo que ni siquiera lo miraron.

- ¿Cuando me convertí YO en tu sirviente?- Sasuke no tenia el mejor humor esa mañana, y lo menos que quería era tener que soportar al imbecil de Sai.

- Ven aquí AHORA- repitió Sai.

- Si tienes algo que decirme ven tú, estamos a la misma distancia- No tenia la más mínima intención de acercarse a él.

- Es verdad... Pero tu y yo no estamos a la misma distancia de la persona de la que quiero hablarte, por eso y para que esa persona... vestida de naranja...- dijo en un simple murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke escuchara pero Naruto no- no escuche deberías venir aquí, pero si así lo prefieres voy- Sai hizo un ademán de levantarse, aunque no tenia intención de hacerlo, cuando Saske se acerco a él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Saske con todo el fastidio del mundo.

- Bien Uchiha... he podido notar tus sentimientos hacia una cierta persona de nuestro equipo... que no es Sakura-chan... obviamente no soy yo... podrías ser tu con lo egocéntrico que eres pero no... Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?-

- Mm.- respondió con cierta pesadez- ¿Adonde quieres llegar?- Saske estaba con los nervios de punta "¿Cómo puede ser que Sai y Itachi se den cuenta y Naruto no?"

- Bien el punto es que... esta persona es muy distraída, puedes decirle las cosas en la cara y hasta puede que no te entienda, por lo que creo que deberías tratar de descubrir como te ve él ¿Comprendes?-

- Sí, pero... ¿Tu que ganas al ayudarme?-

- Es simple... Pero no te lo explicare ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

- Por que Kakashi-sensei llego y viene hacia aquí-

- Pueden dejar de hablar, como si fueran amigos y prestar atención, tenemos misión- Levantaba levemente la voz Kakashi-sensei al notar que sus alumnos lo ignoraban a pesar de que Naruto y Sakura le habían gritado por llegar tarde otra vez.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei Saske y yo somos amigos- Sai abraza a Saske - ¿Verdad Uchiha?-

- Mm. Yo no creo que el te vea como un amigo...- decía Kakashi al ver la mirada asesina en los ojos de Saske – bien la misión será la siguiente, debemos proteger un carruaje de juegos pirotécnicos que va a Suna, como es muy importante que lleguen para el festival habrá dos carruajes, uno con el cargamento y otro que será falso, por lo tanto se dividirán en dos grupos, serán Saske y Naruto, que pretejen el carruaje real y Sakura y Sai que protegen el falso, ¿alguna pregunta?-

- ¿Y tu no iras?- pregunto la pelirosa.

- No, yo debo hacer el papeleo de Tsunade-sama, bien prepárense que salen mañana temprano-

- Hai- dijeron todos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Euge que más le vale que lo lea y que me deje review y los que lo lean también sino no habrá lemmon muajaja...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Sasuke estuvo toda la noche pensando en que pasaría las siguientes dos semanas con su amado kitsune, y que posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de declararse... pero todavía tenia en mente lo que Sai le había dicho... eso lo hacia dudar un poco, pero ya estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente solo Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado, y ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora del momento en que debían encontrarse.

-¿Por qué Sai y Naruto no llegan? Detesto tener que estar esperando... ya se parecen a Kakashi-sensei- se quejaba la pelirosa, mientras Sasuke pensaba en la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos...

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- Gritaba Naruto que caminaba al lado de Sai, confirmando sus sospechas, "¿por que llegan juntos? ¿De donde vendrán? Si ese pervertido de Sai se atrevió a tocar a mi kitsune lo matare" pensaba Sasuke al tiempo que Naruto y Sai se acercaban – ¿Teme te sientes mejor?-

- Hn- eso fue todo lo que le dijo aunque quería preguntarle muchas cosas, él sabia que no era el momento.

- Pero si se ve que no esta enfermo ¿Por qué le preguntas como se siente?- pregunta Sai mirando a Naruto

- Es que ayer estaba alucinando, HASTA ME DIJO QUE ESTABA LINDO- grito Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el grupo, menos a Sasuke que solo pudo sonrojarse de vergüenza y mirar para otro lado.

- Eso no es una alucinación Naru-chan, si eres muy lindo- Sai sonrió seductoramente, ese comentario hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y que Saske apretara los puños "¿Cómo se atreve? Lo voy a asesinar de la forma mas cruel posible"- ¿No es Sasuke-kun?- Saske se sonrojo se sobremanera.

- Hn... Hay que empezar con la misión... vamos... dobe-

- Hai- Y así partieron, Sai y Sakura por un lado y Sasuke y Naruto por el otro.

Llevaban varias horas saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que encontraron el carruaje que debían escoltar, luego de hablar con el anciano que conducía el carruaje se pusieron en marcha.

No les tomo mucho llegar a Suna, al llegar pudieron ver a Gaara esperándolos en la entrada.

- Gaara-kun ¡Hola!- gritaba Naruto de lejos.

- Hola- respondió secamente Gaara, Sasuke simplemente observaba.

- Nee Gaara-kun ¿Sai y Sakura-chan ya llegaron?-

- Sí, llegaron hace varias horas, ¿Por qué se retrasaron tanto?-

- Pues... no lo se creo que el teme es muy lento- Respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

- Usuratonkachi- Y realmente iba lento, pero con la única intención de juntar valor para detener a Naruto y decirle todo, cosa que obviamente no consiguió.

- Bueno los llevo a su habitación, como Sai y Sakura llegaron antes eligieron las únicas dos habitaciones individuales, solo queda una matrimonial, espero que no sea problema-

- No, esta bien- respondía Naruto "Sí, la vida me sonríe" pensaba Sasuke para sus adentro con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación se veía que solo había una gran cama (como para dos), dos mesas de luz, un ropero bastante grande y un baño propio, pero a Saske no le importaba, mientras Naruto estuviera allí hasta una sabana en el piso estaría bien.

- Bien, deben estar cansados así que yo los dejo, por cierto Sasuke- el nombrado lo mira- Sai dejo esta nota para ti, insistió en que te la diera tan pronto estuvieran en el cuarto- Gaara le entrego un pequeño papel a Sasuke, Naruto estaba mirando la habitación así que no se dio cuenta.

"Sasuke te di esta oportunidad de estar solo con mi lindo kitsune, hasta me lleve a la pelos de chicle, mas te vale que la aproveches o te matare."

Eso era todo lo que decía el papel, Sasuke estaba lejos de pronunciar un "Gracias" pero realmente estaba feliz de estar solo con el rubio, y serian tres días, los tres días que duraba el carnaval.

Una vez que Gaara se había ido, Sasuke se recostó sobre la cama y Naruto se fue a dar una ducha. El pelinegro intentaba pensar en como decirle a Naruto lo que sentía pero... ¡era imposible concentrarse! Solo podía pensar en que Naruto estaba desnudo, en el baño cuya puerta estaba solo a tres pasos de donde estaba acostado, con el agua tibia rozando cada centímetro de su piel... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una leve presión en su entrepierna... como cada vez que pensaba en él, sus pensamientos divagaban y siempre terminaba de esta manera...

Luego de un rato Naruto salio del baño solo estaba cubriendo sus partes bajas con una toalla, si Sasuke tenía problemas, ahora eran peores, se esforzó un poco por ocultarlo sin mucho éxito...

- Naruto yo...- Empezó a decir pero cuando los orbes celestes del rubio se enfocaron en él sus nervios aumentaron y se sonrojo totalmente- yo te... quería decir que... yo...-

- ¿Qué te ocurre teme? Somos amigos, no hay nada que no puedas decirme- Sonrió ampliamente lo que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara aun mas...

- Es que yo...- no le salían las palabras "¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Y por que me mira de esa manera tan linda?"- Yo te amo...- solio de su boca al mirarlo sonreír, pero se arrepintió en seguida.

- ¿Q-Que tu m-me amas?- Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca lo hubiera pensado...- ¿O sea que... eres gay?-

- Si yo...- Sasuke iba a continuar pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

- Jaja por eso nunca te vi con ninguna chica jaja con tantas que están detrás de ti jaja tu eres gay jaja- Naruto no podía para de reír. Verlo reírse de esa manera de sus sentimientos fue un golpe muy duro para Sasuke y su ego por lo que no dijo nada más solo salio muy rápido de la habitación. Cuando Naruto recapacito su actitud se sintió un poco culpable y pensó en que podría decirle a Sasuke para que no se sienta mal ya que él no correspondía sus sentimientos... o ¿Si?, nunca lo había pensado, veía a Sasuke como su mejor amigo pero la idea de verlo con otra persona lo entristecía, entonces ¿Estaba enamorado de Sasuke?, creo... creo que si, aunque no se si se podría decir enamorado, creo sentía una atracción hacia el pero quien sabe que mas, "entonces es horrible lo que le hice a Sasuke debería ir a buscarlo pero... de seguro estará muy enojado conmigo, será mejor que espere a que vuelva para dormir si es que lo hace, si no... Iré a buscarlo". Pensaba el pobre kitsune totalmente atormentado por su horrible actitud hacia los sentimientos del menor de los Uchihas.

En el parque central de Suna, donde estaban preparando todo para el festival, estaba Sasuke sentado en lo alto de un árbol, muy deprimido, mientras se sentía un tonto, pensó en que un trago le vendría bien así que fue a uno de los puestos del carnaval, una especie de bar pero pequeño y pidió una bebida fuerte, luego otra y otra mas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos había tomado, pero estaba seguro de que si se paraba no podría mantenerse de pie pero no podía quedarse en ese lugar toda la noche, así que se paro y se dirigió al hotel, fue una increíble suerte que llegara por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero cuando entro en su habitación, que compartía con Naruto, este todavía estaba despierto.

- ¡Teme! ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Gritaba Naruto al tiempo que se acercaba a Saske para poder ayudarlo- estuviste tomando...-

- ¿Y-y eso a ti que t-te importa ¿Eh?... d-después de todo yo no s-soy mas que-e un gay- respondía Saske inconsciente, mientras Naruto trataba de llevarlo al baño para que se lavara la cara- déjame no qui-quiero tu ayuda- repetía Sasuke una y otra vez antes de que Naruto lo dejara en la cama.

- Teme yo... lo siento por mi culpa estas así, no debí reírme de ti por que... yo también te amo- Sasuke no lo escucho ya estaba dormido...

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué les pareció? Me quedo un poco mas corto espero que les guste... en especial a Euge que todavía no recibí tu review pero ya debe estar en camino ¬¬# mas te vale... bueno bye y lo de siempre dejen reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Cuando Sasuke se despertó eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, se sentía terrible. Cuando termino de estirarse miro hacia uno de los lados donde encontró una bandeja con el desayuno, que tenia una nota:

"Sasuke:

Lo siento mucho, no debí reírme de ti, ahora tuve que salir te deje el desayuno como parte de mi disculpa, se que no quieres verme pero te buscara aproximadamente a las 11.

Naruto".

Sasuke rápidamente miro la hora, ya eran las 11 pero... ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? En fin, se sentía demasiado mal del estomago como para desayunar, así que se dispuso a salir a caminar. Recorrió lo que se veía como el inicio del festival, a pesar de ser temprano había muchas parejas caminando por allí, eso lo hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba así que rápidamente se alejo del festival y se dirigió hacia... bueno realmente no sabia a donde iba, pero a algún lado iba a llegar si seguía caminando.

- ¡Sasuke!...- era la voz de Naruto la reconocería donde sea- Sasuke esperame...- pero no quería detenerse, todavía estaba muy dolido, y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, no todavía, pero sabia que no podía escapar para siempre, por lo que disminuyo la velocidad. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo se paro frente a él. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miro, observaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Sasuke yo... lo siento...-

- Déjame dobe, lo único que me falta es que sientas lastima por mi- Contesto con tristeza.

- No entiendes yo no siento lastima por ti, déjame explicarte yo...- pero no pudo terminar.

- ¡Déjame en paz! no quiero escuchar como me explicas por que nunca sentirás nada por mi, no me interesa- Saske estaba furioso y herido al mismo tiempo, Naruto no sabia como explicarle lo que había pasado, y lo mucho que lo lamentaba, podía ver en sus ojos la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo y todo por su culpa, si no lo perdonaba, no sabia que iba a hacer.

- Sasuke yo...- estaba destruido, había lastimado a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, lo amaba, por eso su tristeza lo lastimaba tanto, y aun mas cuando él mismo se la había ocasionado. Mientras pensaba que decir Sasuke de dio la vuelta y se estaba yendo, estaba desesperado, debía detenerlo o jamás podría decirle lo que de verdad sentía, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que alcanzo a Sasuke y en un rápido movimiento salto sobre él, logrando que quede de espalda al suelo. Sasuke estaba entre sorprendido por la fuerza de Naruto y molesto...- ¡Sasuke escúchame!- intentaba levantarse pero Naruto coloco sus rodillas sobre las de Sasuke, impidiendo así que se moviera.

- Di lo que tengas que decir- se enotaba que estaba dolido, de no ser así ya se habría liberado.

- Sasuke yo... también te amo- Sasuke estaba notoriamente sorprendido y sonrojado, no podía creerlo, ¡la persona que mas amaba le estaba correspondiendo!, y aun mas cuando Naruto se inclino para besarlo, era un beso tierno que al poco tiempo fue correspondido, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado. Sasuke abrazo a Naruto por la cintura como si temiera perderlo, y en un rápido moviendo lo volteo quedando sobre él. Lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez más hambriento, y apasionado, cuando dejo su boca comenzó a bajar por su cuello, la sensación era increíblemente placentera para Naruto...

- Sasuke...- Naruto trataba de decir algo pero Sasuke no se detenía ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar en esa situación?- Sasuke... estamos en un lugar publico- Cuando Sasuke callo en la cuenta de ello se sonrojo ya que había mucha gente mirándolos... Sasuke estaba tan avergonzado que tomo a Naruto de la mano y ambos desaparecieron en un puff.

Aparecieron en la puerta del hotel en donde se estaban quedando. Cuando entraron vieron hacia ambos lados, todo estaba normal, la recepción estaba vacía, el gato de la dueña estaba dormido en las escaleras, Gaara besándose con Sai... Todo normal, estaban por subir las escaleras hacia su habitación para... un momento ¿Gaara besándose con Sai? Volvieron a mirar para asegurarse de que no estaban viendo mal.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto Sai mirándolos notoriamente molesto.

-Hn- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, luego ambos subieron a la habitación y cerraron con llave, no antes de mirarlos con una sonrisa picara en la cara -Bien... ¿Dónde estábamos?- Naruto se sonrojo mucho por el comentario pero aun mas por la sonrisa de Sasuke, este comenzó a besar desesperadamente a Naruto, haciendo que el pobre kitsune caminara hacia atrás y se chocara con la cama cayendo irremediablemente sobre esta con Sasuke encima (¬¬ que desafortunado accidente ¿no?) que no dejaba de besarle el cuello... una que otra vez se escapaba un pequeño gemido mal disimulado de la boca de Naruto. Se sentía tan bien... luego de cansarse del cuello del kitsune, comenzó a bajar quitándole la parte superior de la ropa, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-Mmmhhh…SASU…KE- intentaba hablar el rubio, pero no podía, todo aquello le causaba una extraña sensación de excitación, no podía creer que tenía a Sasuke, aquel muchacho codiciado por casi toda la población femenina de Konoha, solo para él y nadie más. Naruto comenzó a mover sus manos inspeccionando aquel cuerpo de porcelana que tenía sobre él.

Sasuke descendió a los pezones de su koi para comenzar a morderlos y succionarlos, a veces más lento, a veces más rápido, dejando salir de la boca de Naruto gemidos que llegaban a los oídos de Sasuke como la melodía más sensual que jamás hubiera escuchado.

-Ahhhh…- fue Naruto quien terminó primero, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sasuke y manchando el vientre de ambos con su esencia; todas aquellas caricias y mordidas en partes que no sabía que eran tan sensibles habían terminado por llevar al kitsune al clímax. Sasuke miró a su kitsune a los ojos, bañados en lujuria pero aún con ese brillo azul profundo tan característico, su pecho que se movía al compás de las respiraciones agitadas, sus mejillas que estaban encendidas y su boca semiabierta para dejar pasar un poco más de aire si era posible…Naruto se veía realmente hermoso y Sasuke no pasó de decírselo, causando que el kitsune se ruborizara más aún si era posible.

El portador del sharingan aún no estaba satisfecho, él aún no había llegado a aquella etapa tan placentera como su koi lo había hecho minutos atrás; así que cambió repentinamente los lugares, dejando al rubio encima de él.

-Naru…-dijo con la respiración agitada el Uchiha- Sigue…así…ahhhh…sí…más…-pedía el ojinegro. Naruto se encontraba atendiendo con su boca aquella parte de Sasuke que tanto clamaba por el rubio. Succionaba, besaba, lamía, soplaba…todo aquello causaba en Sasuke una sensación de placer que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento. Ambos eran principiantes aún, o eso creía Sasuke, por lo que nada era perfecto, pero para ellos no podía haber nada mejor en esos momentos. Cuando el muchacho de orbes negros sintió que estaba a punto de llegar decidió detener a su kitsune para volver a ubicarlo debajo de él.

Sasuke miró nuevamente a los ojos a su rubio, que aún no entendía muy bien por qué Sasuke había decidido parar. Naruto se acercó a los labios del Uchiha para besarlo con hambre y pasión, aquella boca era la entrada al paraíso, y él no la desaprovecharía. Sus lenguas se encontraban ya inspeccionando la húmeda cavidad del otro mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban ágilmente causando aún más placer si se podía. Sasuke, para decepción de Naruto, dejó de besarlo para pasar a mostrarle tres dedos a su compañero. El kitsune miró con algo de miedo y desconfianza aquello que su compañero le ofrecía, creía saber lo que vendría después de eso y no se sentía preparado para dar el siguiente paso...

-No te preocupes- le dijo Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla izquierda- Prometo que iremos despacio y intentaré hacerte el menor daño posible- le susurró ya en el oído y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…Sasuke…ésta es mi primer vez-dijo Naruto aún temeroso, no sabría cuánto podría llegarle a doler eso, aún estuviese con Sasuke el miedo a las cosas que desconocía le estaban ganando a la pasión.

-¿Confías en mí? - dijo Sasuke un poco triste, no esperaba que Naruto le tuviese tanto miedo -ésta también es mi primer vez…prometo que te haré el menor daño posible- lo consoló. El rubio no tardó en asentir con la cabeza para luego abrir la boca y dejar paso a los tres dedos que su koi le ofrecía. Los lamió a más no poder, ensalivándolos hasta el último centímetro mientras Sasuke seguía acariciando su cuerpo de manera suave y sensual.

-Listo…-dijo Sasuke al sentir que sus dedos estaban bien humedecidos. Los retiró de la boca de su kitsune y antes de proseguir le dio un suave beso para transmitirle confianza -Verás que te gustará- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Metió el primer dedo y comenzó a moverlo de manera circular, Naruto arqueó la espalda por la molestia de la intrusión y dejó escapar un gemido bastante sonoro de su boca. El segundo dedo se hizo presente segundos más tarde, eso empezaba a molestarle aún más al kitsune que de repente sintió cómo Sasuke comenzaba no solo a introducir el tercer dedo para moverlo de manera circular con los otros dos sino que también empezó a masajear aquella zona de Naruto que volvía a tomar vida. Naruto estaba realmente en el paraíso, aquello era delicioso y lo dejaba saber a medida que grandes gemidos de satisfacción se escapaban de sus labios.

Sasuke sintió que ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa, así que retiró los dedos del interior de Naruto a la vez que éste soltaba un gemido de reproche. El ojinegro se posicionó en la entrada de su kitsune y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡NO! ¡Duele!- decía Naruto mientras unas lágrimas fugitivas se escurrían de sus ojos hacia sus sonrosadas mejillas y arqueaba la espalda para intentar alejarse de aquel incómodo intruso.

-Calma…- Sasuke estaba tan nervioso o más que su rubio, temía hacerle daño y eso no le gustaba. Para tranquilizar a su koi se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera suave y tranquilizadora, creando una atmósfera un poco menos tensa. Naruto se volvía a dejar llevar por aquellos besos seductores que el ojinegro le daba en la boca, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa y ahogando los gemidos de dolor. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que su kitsune no estaba tan pendiente de lo que ocurría debajo de él lo embistió de una sola vez, sería la mejor forma de acostumbrarlo sin tanto dolor. Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos y soltó el beso para dejar salir de su boca un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sasuke esperó a que el rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión quedándose él inmóvil sobre el cuerpo del kitsune y dándole pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Mmmhhh…- escuchó Sasuke decir a su koi, así que levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto parecía comenzar a disfrutar de todo aquello.

-Continúa…Sasuke…-dijo en un tono casi inaudible para luego comenzar por cuneta propia a mover sus caderas y hacerle entender a Sasuke que podría comenzar con una suave penetración. El Uchiha no se hizo esperar y comenzó a penetrar a Naruto al ritmo que las caderas del rubio marcaban, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de a poco. En un momento, Sasuke, tocó una parte interna del rubio que lo hizo gritar de placer.

-Toca…nuevamente…allí…Sasuke…-decía el rubio entrecortadamente mientras se sujetaba con sus piernas a las caderas de Sasuke y se levantaba para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de éste. El ojinegro memorizó aquella parte donde Naruto había sentido más placer para seguir embistiendo en el mismo lugar todas las veces que siguieron, excitando hasta más no poder al rubio.

- Mmmhhh...- gemía Sasuke.

- Ahhhh Sasuke...- decían ambos a la vez que se corrían, Sasuke dentro del cuerpo de su koi y Naruto entre sus vientres.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Sasuke no quería salir de Naruto, pero las ganas de sentir un buen colchón bajo su cuerpo le ganaron, así que lentamente se incorporó para recostarse al lado de Naruto. Los dos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, pero aunque exhaustos estaban realmente satisfechos y felices. Lentamente sus respiraciones se fueron calmando y decidieron abrir las sábanas por si se quedaban dormidos, aquella cama era espléndida, tenía sábanas suaves y hermosas y sobre ellas un acolchado…en el cual ambos habían pasado su primer noche demostrándose con algo más que palabras y caricias cuánto se amaban.

Sasuke se acostó del lado izquierdo y Naruto de derecho, pero decidieron dormir abrazados porque les gustaba más de esa forma.

-Que duermas bien Naruto…- le decía Sasuke mientras tomaba las sábanas y los cubría a ambos.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el rubio para acercarse a los labios de su koi y darle un dulce beso para luego acurrucarse en su pecho, cerró los ojos para tener un tranquilo y reparador sueño mientras ambos escuchaban el ruido de sus respiraciones que se iban calmando...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno ahí puse el lemmon, u//u perdón si no les gusto es que... yo no tengo experiencia en eso, no se si me entienden... es solo que leí algunos y lo hice mas o menos como pude perdón si es parecido a algún otro fic, es que me base en uno llamado nuestra misión o algo así... me gusto mucho de verdad, pero soy un desastre para hacerlo yo sola... bueno me despido gracias por leer y dejen reviews... bye.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí esta Sabaku no Marian con el nuevo capitulo, se que no actualizo desde hace mucho pero es que no sabia como seguir pero después de una larga espera aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 5:**

Esa mañana parecía que Sasuke se levantaba del mejor sueño de su vida, estaba cómodo y calido, se sentía realmente bien, tanto que no deseaba despertar, por lo que se durmió un rato mas. Despertó un par de horas más tarde, miro hacia ambos lados, hasta que reparo en el cuerpo de Naruto que descansaba a su lado, y sobre su pecho, murmurando cosas que no llegaba a escuchar. Se veía tan apacible que no quería despertarlo, así que lo abrazo mas hacia el. Miro el reloj y marcaba las doce, debía levantarse, pero no quería hacerlo. Luego de meditarlo un buen rato se decidió y se levanto tratando de no despertar a Naruto.

Bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina, quería prepararle el desayuno a Naruto y sorprenderlo, pero al llegar a la cocina, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. No estaba solo, en la cocina estaban Sai y Gaara, hablando, pero al mismo tiempo se acariciaban en lugares que no todos quisieran ver...

- Hn- trato de llamar su atención pero no lo escuchaban- ¡Oigan váyanse a una habitación para hacer eso! ¡Par de pervertidos!- grito con todas sus fuerzas pero ellos simplemente giraron a verlo como si recién hubiesen notado su presencia

- ¿Quieres unirte Uchiha?- Pregunto Sai seductoramente, acercándose a Sasuke- No nos molesta-

- Eres un pervertido- respondió el Uchiha molesto por el comentario.

- Déjalo Sai, debe haber dejado a Naruto tan cansado que vino a buscarle algo de comer para seguir luego ¿No Uchiha?- ahora era Gaara quien hablaba seductoramente pero al mismo tiempo insinuante.

- Eres un idiota Gaara y tu también Sai, ambos son unos pervertidos, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Naruto no es asunto suyo-

- Por supuesto que no lo es, solo intenten hacer menos ruido, y espero que la próxima vez le duela menos- respondió Sai dándole a entender a Sasuke que lo había escuchado todo- nuestra habitación es contigua a la suya- respondió como leyendo la mente del portador del sharingan.

Sasuke estaba totalmente sonrojado, así que opto por callarse, y salir de allí, mas tarde llevaría a Naruto a desayunar afuera.

-------------------

Cuando Naruto se despertó, estaba solo, se sentía cómodo pero no como antes, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojo completamente. Un segundo después Sasuke aparecía por la puerta del pasillo, se le veía molesto, Naruto simplemente lo miro y con una simple sonrisa logro que cambiara ese semblante serio a uno entre tranquilo y conmovido.

No dijo nada solo se acerco a Naruto y lo beso en los labios, solo fue un simple roce pero basto para que Naruto se sonrojara aun mas si era posible. El verlo sonrojarse lo hacia feliz, se veía tan tierno con un poco de carmín un sus mejillas, junto con esa sonrisa y acompañada de unos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo, era la imagen mas linda que nadie pudiera ver, y lo mejor de todo era que sonreía para el y solo para el.

- Naruto ¿quieres ir a desayunar?- pregunto Sasuke después de observar al kitsune ensimismado.

- ¿Y por que no desayunamos aquí?-

- Prefiero desayunar afuera, es todo, ¿vienes?-

- Esta bien- Naruto sonrió, y de un salto salio de la cama y se vistió, en menos de diez minutos estaban camino a un puesto de comida, claro que cada uno tenia una idea distinta en lo que a comida se refería.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a los puestos del centro de la aldea, y cuando pasaron por un puesto de ramen Sasuke pudo ver como a Naruto se le iluminaban los ojos con solo sentir ese olor que a él tan asqueroso le parecía, y como se le volvían a la normalidad cuando pasaron de largo.

Sasuke ahogo un suspiro y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al interior del puesto y luego pedir dos ordenes del especial de la casa, tan pronto llegaron Naruto comenzó a devorarlo, sin embargo, Sasuke no podía hacer mas que mirarlo ya que detestaba eso jodida sopa que parecía hecha de ropa sucia.

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunto Naruto medio atragantado con su "manjar"

- No, cómetelo si quieres- y le paso su tazón, Naruto termino rápidamente el suyo y paso al de Sasuke rápidamente.

Luego de que Naruto comiera otras tres ordenes salieron, Naruto iba hablando hasta por los codos, hasta que escucho al estomago de Sasuke que le pasaba factura por no haber desayunado, siendo casi las dos de la tarde.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Naruto mirándolo sorprendido- pero si acabamos de comer...-

-Corrección, acabas de comer yo no he comido nada-

- Pues eres un usuratonkachi, pudiste haber comido pero no quisiste-

- detesto el armen- confeso al fin, Naruto lo miro entre asombrado y desilusionado- podemos ir a comer otra cosa, si no estas muy lleno-

- No creo que coma mucho pero te are compañía- Caminaron unos minutos mas y se detuvieron en un puesto de comida, simple pero se veía que todos los que comían estaban felices así que entraron. El que mas comió fue nuevamente Naruto, Sasuke se preguntaba como podía comer tanto, pero en fin verlo comer lo hacia feliz que mas daba si después tenia que pagar una enorme cuenta. Se decidió a comer un poco, era realmente horrible, pero tenia hambre así que lo comió sin decir nada, y tomando mucho agua. Después de un rato finalmente salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al parque que estaba en el centro de Suna.

Allí encontraron algo que nunca creyeron que verían en su vida ¡era Sakura! Y estaba con Kankurou.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, espero que les halla gustado y que dejen reviews, ¡Ah! Y algo mas, si alguien conoce a alguien apodado Angelxchan díganle que me esforcé por mejorar el fic para ella (aunque no me caiga bien, lo que dijo era cierto en fin). Bueno saludos y cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, me tomo algo de tiempo pero continué el fic, por Angelxchan (que no creo que lo lea) y para Naruo, que marco esta historia como favorita, Gracias de corazón, nunca creí que alguien le gustaría tanto (o quizás solo la marcaste y nada mas T.T). Bueno disfruten el nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 6:**

¡Era Sakura! Y estaba con ¡Kankurou!, y eso no es todo ¡Se estaban besando!"Que asco" pensó Sasuke, "yo que pensé que ella tenia buen gusto, después de todo estaba enamorada de mí, y mírala ahora con esa cosa", estaba tan ensimismado mirando a Sakura que no se fijo que Naruto lo estaba observando desde hacia rato, con la sensación de él no era gay y que sentía algo por la pelirosa, "quizás todo fue un juego para él" pensaba el rubio, esa idea le destrozo el alma en pedazos, "¿Había jugado con?¿Con sus sentimientos?, o tal vez solo pensó que era gay y todo era una simple calentura".

El pobre Naruto estaba terriblemente dolido, tanto que estaban corriendo algunas lágrimas por sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, desapareció del lugar lo más rápido que le fue posible. Corrió, todo lo que sus temblorosas piernas pudieron aguantar. Pasaron como veinte minutos y Naruto seguía corriendo, no quería detenerse tenia miedo de ver a Sasuke peleando con Kankurou por Sakura o algo así, eso seria muy doloroso de soportar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo vio que estaba en un bosque seguramente a las afueras de Suna. Camino un poco más, ahora lentamente, hacia el árbol mas grande que estaba en el centro, y subió en lo más alto, desde allí se veía todo Suna, con los coloridos puestos para el festival, y también el desierto, que rodeaba la aldea.

Estaba triste, no podía pensar en nada solo quería estar solo y sentir la fresca brisa contra su cara, pero su imagen aparecía una y otra vez, y de vez en cuando aparecía besándose con Sakura, y pensaba en su rostro el momento en que vieron a Sakura con Kankurou, se veía terriblemente celoso, como si realmente la quisiera a ella y no a él.

Más lágrimas salieron, pero ni siquiera intento detenerlas ¿Para que? Igual seguirían saliendo, era inútil intentarlo, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba herido por dentro, se sentía traicionado, utilizado, y abandonado.

Se quedaría allí por un rato, hasta que no le quedaran mas lagrimas, o hasta que no le doliera, probablemente lo primero porque no estaba seguro de lo segundo pasara algún día.

-----------------------

Sasuke salio de su ensimismamiento, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, solo cuando noto que ya no percibía el chacra del kitsune, "Debe estar jugando a las escondidas, ese dobe... bueno tendré que encontrarlo a ver que esta tramando", una sonrisa significativa se formo en su rostro al pensar que Naruto podía estar esperándolo en el hotel, corrió hacia allí, entes de que comenzara a sangrarle la nariz.

Casi parecía que volaba cuando saltaba de techo en techo hacia el hotel, pero al llegar y entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, pero entonces... ¿A dónde había ido Naruto?, trato de percibir su chacra, pero nada, "debo estar muy lejos, Naruto nunca fue bueno para ocultar su chacra". ¿A dónde debería buscarlo?, no se le ocurría nada, había pasado por el puesto de armen antes de llegar, lo había ojeado y tampoco estaba ahí. Decidió volver al lugar donde desapareció, pero desde allí tampoco sentía su chacra, se estaba preocupando "¿Y si akatsuki lo había atrapado? Nunca me lo perdonaría" Sasuke, ya había comenzado a atormentarse mentalmente, cuando comenzó a sentir el chacra de Naruto, se sentía débil, debía estar lejos pero estaba totalmente seguro de que era él.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la zona del bosque donde provenía ese chacra tan particular que solo Naruto tenia, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pudo ver que Naruto estaba llorando, sintió una terrible necesidad de ir a consolarlo, de decirle que lo amaba una y otra vez hasta que dejara de llorar. Y aunque intento descubrir por que lloraba le fue imposible, así que decidió dejar de dar vueltas y acercarse a hablar con él.

-Naruto...- lo llamo, pero no le contesto, el kitsune estaba tan triste que no quería creer que Sasuke era quien lo estaba llamando "deben ser alucinaciones" se decía a si mismo –Naruto... ¿que te sucede?- era él, no podía negarlo, pero no se sentía con ánimos para contestarle, aunque quizás lo mejor seria pedirle una explicación.

- Sasuke ¿a ti... te... gusto? O tu...- trataba de decir entra sollozos, el pobre kitsune. Sasuke sintió escalofríos "¿Qué habrá estado pensando para estar así?" - ¿sientes algo por Sakura-chan?-

Se quedo mudo, "¿Por qué pensaría eso?, Naruto sabia que nunca había sentido nada por esa pelirosa descerebrada"- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Solo pudo preguntarle eso, no entendía el por que de la pregunta.

- ¿Eso en un si?- Esa respuesta le dijo todo, el dolor era cada vez mas grande pero ¿Por qué le dijo que lo amaba si se veía que no era así? Quizás solo quería jugar con él, con sus sentimientos, o tal vez quería saber si era tan lindo como para gustarle a un hombre, eso debía ser quería agrandar su ego.

- No, nunca me gustaría esa tonta, no entiendo por que lo preguntas pero nunca me gustaría, si me gustara estaría con ella, sabes que es muy regalada especialmente para mi, pero yo te quiero a ti ¿No te lo demostré cuando te dije lo que sentía pensando que me rechazarías?-

- ¿Tu... realmente me quieres?- Sasuke asintió sonriendo de lado- Entonces ¿por que miraste a Sakura y a Kankurou como si... estuvieras... celoso?- En las ultimas palabras se enotaba la tristeza que Naruto sentía.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De Kankurou? Estas un poco loco Naruto- El kitsune pudo notar la sutil sonrisa que Sasuke le dirigió al decir esto ultimo, al parecer no mentía, decidió creerle y dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, después de todo sí se lo había demostrado. Sonrió ampliamente mirando a Sasuke, se puso de pie y miro al cielo, ya estaba oscuro, esa noche el festival.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron esa noche al festival, pensando en que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a Konoha.

CONTINUARA...

Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo 6, se que fue corto, pero prometo actualizar pronto, es solo que no me inspire mucho y las vacaciones no ayudan, así que nos vemos en dos semanas.

Bye.

Sabaku no Marian.


End file.
